A New Life
by ashypie93
Summary: Emma could not wait to move to college and start a new life. She met some very good friends, one being her room mate Bella Swan, and meets someone she is really interested in! Will she get the guy and the singing career she has always wanted
1. Chapter 1

It was finally graduation day, I have been waiting for this day my whole entire life. Why you may ask well, ever since middle school I have been tortured, all because Becca Matherson started a stupid rumor about me, she told all the boys who in turn told all the girls that I never showered because my family was poor. Ok, I will admit that my family does not have a lot of money, but we do have enough to buy clean clothes and showering products.

My family was very different than other families in Oregon because my parents were not married and they had 3 kids. Everyone in Oregon was married before they had kids but not mine and most people looked down on it. Anyways, my parents were not together anymore, my mom, Mary left my dad, Jim when I, Emma was five, my older sister Macy was 7, and my brother John was 12. Yep, that's right I am the youngest which is another reason to get out of the house soon.

As I looked out in to the audience at Hillfrig High School graduation I did not see anyone form my family which was expected. I may be the only normal one in the entire group of us, including cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. I am also the first one to attend college, which is very exciting for my family they tell me I am turning over a new leaf and leading the family in a new direction. Not that they really care, but it makes me feel good to think that they do.

I was going to attend at very good music school in Florida(to be as far away from my family as possible) called Hung Fu college of Arts. One thing you will learn about me is I love to sing. I am not that bad which is why it is something I am interested in doing. Its either that or be a 3rd grade teacher just like all the other people in my family. But I really don't want to be like them, I want to do something with my life have fun, live on the edge. . . literally on the edge.

I remember the day I started singing I was 4 years old, in the car with my mom listening to the radio. At that age I couldn't really remember things so I would hear a song then sing it until I forgot the words so I would make up my own. So my mom and I are driving in the car and a song comes on that I had heard a few times so I was singing along with it, that was the day my mom told me I have a very good singing voice. I didn't really think anything of it at that age but as I got older and started singing more I realized I did have a good voice, so I put it to work.

Ever since my elementary school stated a singing class I have been a part of it. In middle school I signed up for a choir class, and in high school I was part of it. This was great for my because I got to sing, however when we would have concerts I would get very excited to show my parents just how good I was but they never showed up, but I didn't let it get the best of me I kept pushing forward and sang till my lungs burst.

I have written a few songs, I have never sang them in front of other people, I would like to which is another reason to go to this college.

Well the graduation went great I got my diploma and went home to find some lunch. While most of the school was going home with their families to have a cookout or go out with their friends I was going home to pack my stuff and get ready to leave for Florida the next week. I was lucky enough not to have to live in a dorm. I actually had an apartment that I would be sharing with another student I had been talking to, Bella. She seemed to be a pretty nice girl, she was a year older than me and going on her second year at Hung fu. She was going to help show me the ropes, and hopefully be a good friend to me.

All through school I never really had friends. . . or friends that lasted, once the rumor went around nobody wanted to be my friend. I didn't mind much because I would rather be reading or singing. I know what you are thinking now. . . boyfriend? Nope I had never had a boyfriend, I was probably the only girl in the whole school without one. Sure I had liked a ton of guys but never had the courage to tell them, I guess it is kind of my fault about the boy thing though.

***

As the week went on I had everything save for a little suit case all paced and shipped off to Florida. I would be leaving the next day to start my new life, and hoped it was going to be a good one. I would have sunshine, friends, possibly a boyfriend or two, and most of all a job!

I spent my last night in Oregon by myself, my older siblings were who knows where and my mom was probably at the bar like she is every night. It was kind of sad thinking I would be leaving them in only a matter of hours, 12:30 a.m. to be exact, and they weren't even here to say goodbye to me. I knew it was probably going to be like this, maybe it was God getting me ready for the years of living alone(sort of), or just my family's carless behavior.

I was to leave for the airport at 10, it was getting near that time so I walked to the bus stating and headed to the airport. Checked my one bag in, went through security, had a little snack there wasn't that much to choose from because it was so late at night, and waited for my plane. Next thing I knew, I was up in the air falling asleep for the little time I could before my layover in Texas, the straight to Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time, my computer crashed and I have not had time to write again. I have started a new story which I do have plans on finishing. As for this one I am not so sure. It had a strong start but I don't know how to continue. I promise you I will try though!! Thanks


End file.
